Marvel: 2011-07-16 - Avengers in Danger!
Logan's memory might have its holes... In fact it has more holes than memory, but it does still contain enough that he knows how to dig up dirt when he needs to. And since his meeting with Fury he's been digging as much up as he can without drawing attention to himself. The end result isn't much to go on, but it's enough that he's made a point to visit the Avengers. He's not said much, playing it safe he's implied that he's trying to dig up leads on a possible anti-mutant group and the Avengers might be able to help. It's not even a lie, if you look at it from a certain angle. He's in his usual brown and orange costume when he arrives, not saying anything until people let him know he's not going to be heard by people who shouldn't hear. T'challa is in full regalia tonight, looking across at Logan, considering him, waiting for the others to arrive and settle in. All it took to get Kinetic there was the news that they'd be taking down an anti-mutant group. In costume, he's scanning the room and the area with his powers to find anyone or anything listening in that shouldn't be. Iron Man comes in behind Logan actually. "My apologizes for being late," he states in his computerized voice. No scent from him as per usual, the mysterious figure within Iron Man still a mystery to the world and even to many of his team mates. "I hope I did not miss anything." He has his typical professional demeanor up and running. So. This might well be what Logan meant when he informed her, so intriguingly, that he might have something for her to smash. A quite cheerful She-Hulk, therefore, wandering in and making a great show of inspecting her (green) nails. Wolverine watches as the team arrive. He looks amongst the faces, his expression thoughtful. "No cap?" He shakes his head a little. "Guess it's not important, you can let him know what's said." He pauses a moment. "I ain't here to talk about a mutant group. That was just a cover. I've got some information for you. Word's come to me that HYDRA's developed brainwashing technology and it's going to be employed by Madam Hydra against you." He watches for responses. "I ain't got many details, but I've brought a copy of what I have got." He removes a memory stick from his costume. "It's good intel. They've got some muscle in the form of the Silver Samurai planning to abduct and brain wash you. They've got teleportation techology." He looks to Iron Man."I've included everything I've got on the tech, might be enough to defend against it." He frowns a little. "I've got plans to confront the Samurai, take him out and get the teleportation device and it's easier to turn the tables." "He did not answer the alert, it does happen at times," Iron Man states, not sounding overly concerned by his word choice. He is fine with relaying information. Oh great, a cover. This should be interesting. Iron Man crosses his metal arms over his chest and listens to Wolverine's tale. He doesn't seem concerned about brain washing technology, "This is for real?" He moves to hold a hand out for the memory card, already sending a message over the intercom system mentally to ask Jarvis to bring in a laptop. "I've heard of teleportation technology in theory, but only heard of mutants successfully using it. Such technology would be good to get ahold of, and best kept out of villain hands," he states. "Any idea why they would wish to target us?" "We are a powerful organization," Black Panther remarks. "Our Emerald comrade alone could cause quite a bit of chaos," he explains, gesturing towards She-Hulk. "And young Kinetic's powers have developed impressively." "Cap could be busy with something," Kinetic remarks. When it's revealed to be a cover, Kinetic scowls. "Brainwashing tech? Like the Controller?" he quirks a brow. "Spider-Man's got a villain that 'ports. And there's some teleportation tech out in space," he chimes to Iron Man. There's a small sheepish smile when Black Panther mentions him before Kinetic speaks again. "There's also the fact that we routinely kick their butts and they could want revenge...or just a spy within the organization." Joy. Something she can't just smash. She-Hulk frowns, lowering her hands. "I'd be the worst, I think. Depending on how the mind control whammy works, of course." Nodding to Black Panther Wolverine frowns a little. "Right, and you're popular, people trust you... Never forget hearts and minds. The real question is why wouldn't they target you?" He he hands the usb over to Iron Man. "It's all on the file." He frowns a little. "I thought you should know." He offers a shrug of the shoulder. "I got reason to believe Madam Hydra's looking to use you in a coup. With you and Hydra behind her she probably thinks she'll be unstoppable." "That makes a bit more sense," Iron Man says. "Using us for a specific goal." He looks over to Jarvis when he enters the sitting room. Jarvis carries a laptop. "You summoned this Iron Man?" When did he do that? In either case, Jarvis moves to set it down on the coffee table and holds a hand out to Iron Man when he offers the USB memory stick to him. Jarvis hooks it up with effective movements. "The wireless mouse control is hooked up Iron Man." He then says, "Would anyone like some refreshments or snacks?" The mouse curser suddenly starts moving around on the screen without Iron Man touching it, as he soon opens the file to review the data. He stands back so anyone that wants to can walk over and see it. "I will send a copy of the information to everyone's Avenger's ID Card." Which has an in-built PDA. Floating over to peer at the screen, Kinetic lets out a thoughtful noise. "Yeah. Gotta wonder what kind of tech this is. I mean...between me and Iron Man here it would have to be something really effective," he shrugs. "No thanks, Jarvis," he adds. T'challa moves over, watching the screen as well. "It is possible they overestimate their capabilities," he suggests. "And no, thank you, Jarvis." He considers. "Or, perhaps, you two are not their true target. They do not need all of us to cause trouble." She-Hulk shakes her head. "They do. If they only target one or two of us, the rest will come after them. They know that." Shrugging Logan grins a little. "They could be depending on you coming after them, or they could be playing the long game." He shrugs a shoulder. "I just figured you ought to know." He shakes his head to Jarvis. "I'm fine thanks." "We would need the specs to find out if it is reverseable," Iron Man states. He looks silently at Jarvis. "I know you cannot eat or drink Iron Man," and Jarvis almost looks insulted at the indication that he didn't figure that out already. Jarvis then bows and takes his leave. Iron Man then says, "A copy of the file has been sent to all present Avenger's ID units. The question is, should I send this to all Avengers, including currently inactive ones?" "Even if they don't come after the two of us, they gotta know we'd be the ones that would be likely to undo whatever they do. I mean I'm no Professor X but I am still a telepath," Kinetic shrugs. He checks his ID card when the file gets sent then nods before looking to the others. "Well, if they were searching for a spy," T'challa remarks, looking to She-Hulk, "they would only need one of us, and no harm to them unless the spy is found out." He turns to Iron Man. "Inactive Avengers might be a bad idea, just in case they've already captured a few spies." "You want to keep the inactive members at arms length. They're the most likely initial targets." Logan speaks slowly, carefully as he thinks through what he's going to say. "Anyone inactive gets in touch be careful to watch 'em. Any of your current members act even a little out of character, are gone unexpectedly and can't explain why... Well they're on the list as well." He shakes his head. "I think that's about all you can do until there's more information." He takes a couple of steps towards the door. "I'll keep my eyes open for you. See what I can dig up on their plans and location." He looks from one face to the other. "I'd appriciate it if you'd let me know if you learn anything?" He's not quite left. Waiting to see if anyone has anything to add to him. She-Hulk lets out a breath. "Will do. Besides, I *think* I owe you a beer. I kind of lost track of who bought how many rounds." The pressure in the sitting room changes almost immediately. In microseconds the sliding glass patio door is shattered as a powerful force throws it against the door jam. The red drapes in front of it tangles and rips from the curtain rod as a strong wind surges through the room. Though if the Avengers are coming under attack, there is no alarm. A bruised and bleed Quicksilver tangled in the red drapes appears at the feet of Ironman, Kinetic, and Black Panther. The Avenger Speedster reaching out toward Kinetic's boot. His voice weak, "They have her... Hydra has Wanda and ...." Then he blacksout. Iron Man's head jerks up and he appears suddenly in position for action with an 'at ready' stance. That was fast moving for a heavy metal suit of armor. Still, not fast enough to even catch Quicksilver due to the guy's insanely quick speed. "Quicksilver." He soon gets on one knee and a scan runs from his armor to go over Quicksilver. "I'm medical scanning now. He is suffering from blunt trauma, including to the head. We should get him to the medical bay." He reaches out a hand to gently shake Quicksilver's shoulder, "Quicksilver?" The guy isn't waking up. T'challa snaps to attention as Quicksilver bursts through, his fingers splayed, claws catching the light until he realizes what happened. He turns to Kinetic. "Can you carry him to the medical bay?" he asks. "Your abilities should make it easy to carry without the risk of further injury." Spatial awareness alerts him of the incoming before he even turns around. Strengthening his bodyfield reflexively, he's ready to fight even if his stance doesn't change much. When he sees who it is, his eyes go wide behind his mask. Then he hears who they have and it only gets worse. Kin was friends with the other mutant members of the team and hearing about one kidnapped and seeing another injured has him a little riled up. "I can," he replies to T'challa, using his TK to keep the speedster stable as he lifts him. She-Hulk narrows her eyes. "This is when I wish we had somebody with healing powers we could call on." Get him woken up, find out where Hydra's base is. Without that, it's going to be hard to track down the Scarlet Witch. Of course, he might not remember anything. Wolverine turns his attention to the point of Quicksilvers entry, his expression thoughtful as he looks at the injured mutant. "I might be able to track his route, find out where Hydra's base is, or at least where this all took place." He looks at the others. "I figure I can make a lead on that while you deal with your own." He frowns a little. "Might also be worth seeing about bringing the Professor in on this, he can make sure Quicksilver and anyone else we run into are clean." "He's a busy man, and Avengers like to take care of their own unless we are over our head. We aren't yet." There is a pause then, "You can track the scent of someone at super speeds?" Iron Man did not realize this. "Then go ahead and try. She-Hulk, go with Wolverine as backup, watch his back. I'm going to setup Quicksilver's medical treatment first and foremost, and send an alert out to even inactive members. Even if someone has been caught, Hydra will only know they are suspected. I think it's worth the risk to put the members on alert." "I can see about finding something to rouse him once we are sure he is uninjured," T'challa says, body taut. "He should probably not be sleeping, not with head trauma. Do we have smelling salts?" She-Hulk nods. "Got it." She glances over at Wolverine, rather expecting that he'll object to having the least stealthy of the Avengers watching his six. "No." Logan looks at Iron Man. "I ain't planning on drawing attention. And for all her talents She-Hulk draws attention." He frowns a little. "I'm helping out, but if I'm going to help I'll do it my way, and I'll choose who's watching my back." With that he does make for the door. "I'll be in touch." "I'll check him when he comes to," Kinetic replies, being very careful with his teammate. He frowns at the suggested backup and Logan turning it down. "Smelling salts...downstairs I think." Iron Man is not pleased, and looks over to Black Panther. Across the comlink the Avengers can hear: << Follow him stealthily Black Panther. This is still an Avenger's issue. Though I do not mind Wolverine's assistance, we do not abondon team members in danger just so an ally can go solo. >> No, Iron Man doesn't approve of Logan's attitude. He follows after Kinetic however to care for Quicksilver and see if he can revive him without endangering him further. He will need to run more tests first before he attempts. T'challa gives a nod, and, gesturing someone down to the smelling salts, goes himself, as if to get them, but breaking off and going around. His senses might not be quite so good as Logan's, but he can track, and he can hide, following the X-man should not be difficult, not unless they're intentionally covering their own tracks along the way. She-Hulk shakes her head. She knows Logan. She expected his reaction. And to be honest...she's seen JUST enough of how he works to know for sure that she would slow him down. But... Iron Man goes down to the medical bay and does an examination with Kinetic on Quicksilver. The poor guy is out cold to be sure, but it's worse than that. When Iron Man deems it's worth the risk of trying to wake him, he doesn't wake up. "This was what I was afraid of. He has swelling of the brain tissue. The attack was violent. Some sort of narrow weapon I believe, perhaps a bo staff. In either case, I will have Jarvis monitor him and his medicine levels. We better head back upstairs to see if that She-Hulk doesn't pace a hole in the floor." Over the comlink he asks T'Challa, << Check in Black Panther. >> Also, the Avenger's IDs all go on red alert, even inactive Avengers to beware of Hydra agents and Silver Samarai attacking members for brain washing. To beware of anyone acting out of character, and that Scarlet Witch has been captured. Kinetic scowls. "That doesn't make much sense. HYDRA goons aren't exactly martial arts masters...and someone would have to be pretty good to catch Quicksilver," he pauses. "Should we restrain him?" he doesn't like the idea but it's there. "Just in case?" and to keep him from rushing off before he should. << I'm following Wolverine now, >> T'challa reports. << I'm going radio silent for the time being, your city's wind keeps shifting. >> "No, it would frighten him I think. We have security cameras watching him and I'll keep an eye on him. Furthermore, we can lock the medbay door if need be. He can't run out of a locked door." Iron Man decides to do just that, locking the medbay door. He keeps a link with the medical bay to monitor the medbay's camera and Quicksilver's medical readings. He also links to the intercom system to let Jarvis know what is going on, and what he needs from him. This multi-tasking is something he would miss if he ever lost his cybermancy. He heads upstairs to join She-Hulk and says, "We wait until Black Panther reports back, and hope we don't have a mole at this time. The code red should summon all active Avengers. This may prove a more difficult situation than I originally suspected. Even if the core group isn't compermised, we need to get the technology away from Hydra and find a way to reverse it in case Scarlet Witch or another inactive Avenger has been compermised." She-Hulk nods. "I definitely agree with that." She-Hulk sighs. "I suppose...it's best if I stay here as much as possible." So much for her night on the town. Kinetic nods. He glances back at the door, worried about both his friends. "Definitely need to get this stuff away from HYDRA if they have it. And get the Scarlet Witch back..." he trails off, aura flaring up a moment.